Messaging of clinically relevant data is a challenge for many reasons. Initially, security is a concern due to heightened security regulations regarding clinical data. Additionally, scalability (the ability to handle a growing amount of work) is a challenge for typical messaging systems. A system that is scalable and equipped with the proper security measures is desirable to be able to target a clinical workspace messaging environment.